What the Hell
by xX-BlueEyedGemini-Xx
Summary: Summary: Lily walks into the Library to find some books for her homework, but instead she finds out her best friend and his tormentor, James Potter, are a couple.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lily walks into the Library to find some books for her homework, but instead she finds out her best friend and his tormentor, James Potter, are a couple.

Warnings: Homosexuality, Mentions of Abuse and M rated smut later on

Pairings: James/Severus, Sirius/Rabastan, Remus/Regulus

Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me and never will, if they did Severus would still be alive and the Dark Lord would have been victorious. These people belong to J.K Rowling, a brilliant woman.

Authors note: I have no beta so sorry for any grammar mistakes, no matter how many times I go over this I won't be able to catch all my mistakes

Chapter 1: What the Hell?

It was the first week of fifth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and the professors had already loaded them with homework since this was their O.W.L.S Year. Lily Evan walked into the Library, finding it empty. This didn't shock her as most students didn't even know what a Library was. Those that did however came early in the morning, not late in the day. Lights out was in an hour. She would only have sixty minutes to find and check out the books she needed to do her homework for Transfiguration and Potion.

She and her best friend Severus had a spot, which was all the way in the back and hidden behind several rows of shelves. Lily hadn't been able to spend much time with Severus, what with all the hatred between their houses and those horrible pureblood friends he hangs out with. Mulciber, Avery and Rosier pissed her off. They always talked bad about half bloods and muggleborns and how they were going to join You-Know-Who. She didn't know why sweet Severus would align himself with people like that.

She would have to figure that out later. Right now she was on a short time schedule. So heading right to the back, she heard a familiar yet irritating voice.

"Come on babe, just one more kiss." It was James Potter, the Gryffindor Seeker star that always bullied Severus with his friends and chased after her and about every other skirt-wearing girl in Hogwarts. She hated him. Loathed him even.

"No, you need to finish that essay." Lily was shocked. She knew that voice too. It belonged to her best friend Severus Snape.

This wasn't happening. There was just no way. It had to be her imagination plaguing her mind with such an impossible scenario. Maybe she was more tired than she realized. She was hallucinating. There had to be a logical reason for this because her best friend was not with his tormentor. No way in hell. Lily needed visual proof and even then she was not going to believe it because there was absolutely no way and it was her brain torturing her for putting it through all this compulsive studying. After tonight, Lily was going to put down her quill and have a nice relaxing day to put all of this nonsense behind her.

However, before that she hide behind a bookcase and peeked out at a certain angle so that she wouldn't be seen. She was expecting nothing, but instead she saw the last thing she would have ever suspected. It was James Potter and Severus Snape, together in the same space, without any harsh words and curses hurled. She was sure it was them. She knew that wild messy dark brown hair, that aristocratic face, wide rim glasses, hazel eyes and muscular build. She also had no problem distinguishing Severus with his long black hair, ivory skin, onyx eyes and slight body type. What was different about him was that his nose was no longer big and hooked and his hair was clean.

They were at the table she and Severus always used. There were a few books in front of them and a half written scroll. Severus wasn't sitting next to him, but on his lap, while the Gryffindor nuzzled the bony collarbone, leaving slight kisses and nips. Severus seemed to be both annoyed and enjoying the attention. Didn't he know that this was his worst enemy whose lap he sat on and was kissing his neck? How could this have happened? She just couldn't wrap her mind around this. It seemed totally impossible, but here it was, right in front of her and she was beginning to see that this wasn't just an overactive imagination.

"Hmm, but I want to kiss you." James purred. Severus shivered but pouted. He would not be tricked. They had less than an hour and James still had half a page left to fill.

"You already have, several times in fact."

"Yes and they were amazing, but I need more. You're like a muggle drug. I need my fix."

Severus sighed. "You're so weird James."

"But you love me." James said confidently. Severus smiled and turned around to give James a quick kiss before pulling away.

"I do love you, and because I love you, I will not let you fail your O.W.L.S Year."

Lily watched as James groaned but finally relented. Severus started talking about a Love Potion and James was randomly writing down information that he needed in his essay. Lily knew she need to find her books but she didn't trust herself not to attract attention. She wasn't ready to confront them yet, not when she was still denying what she was seeing and hearing. So for the next hour she watched them work. Sometimes James's hand would stray and Severus would swat it away with a glare. Fortunately it seemed they were finally able to finish after Severus read and corrected some of James essay.

"All right, we're done, you pervert." Severus said as he gave the essay he just checked back.

"Thank Merlin, we've been at it for hours."

"Only because you had to stop and snog me every ten minutes."

"Sev, babe, you don't give yourself too much credit, it was every five minutes with a tasty mouth like yours." Severus blushed but didn't dare say anything else.

"I don't want you to go back to the Slytherine pit. Do you want to spend the night in the RoR?"

"All right."

"Good." James smirked, putting his arm around the lithe waist and leading Severus out of the Library.

Once they where gone Lily found it safe to come out.

"Ms. Evans, the Library is closed, you may come back tomorrow." Ms. Pince stated. Lily nodded and quickly left. She didn't know what the RoR was that the two of them spoke of, so she wasn't going to be able to follow them. Not that she wanted to. She had a good idea of what James was going to do to Severus and she wasn't ready to witness anymore than she already had. Lily headed back to the Common Room, seeing the other three Marauders there, seemingly not worrying about why James wasn't back yet. Maybe they knew the truth.

"Black, Pettigrew, Lupin, do you know where Potter is?"

"Why, are you finally going to take his offer for a date." Sirius teased.

"Of course not," Lily scoffed. "I'm just wondering why he isn't with you when it's past curfew."

"Who knows what trouble he's getting up to. He'll probably get caught by Filch and given detention. No need to worry about him." Lupin stated.

"I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about Severus." Lily watched as all three of them tensed, each of them sharing a look with the other.

"There's no need to worry about Snape, he'll be fine."

"How do you know that, you and Potter are always bullying him?"

"Things have changed." Lupin answered before they all got up.

There was no one left in the Common Room but her and the three retreating Marauders. It was now or never.

"I was at the Library today." Lily started.

"Yeah, good for you. Study hard." Peter replied. They were half was across the room by now and Lily wasn't going to let them off the hook without an answer.

"I heard Potter and Severus talking about an essay for Potions."

"Oh, uh, James asked Severus for help." Sirius replied nonchalantly, but he seemed to be getting even more nervous.

"Strange, he could have asked me. Severus taught me all I know about Potions. Why ask his most hated enemy."

"We were children Evans. We've grown up now. We aren't going to bully him anymore."

"I see, and what made you grow up. I've been telling you four that you should for years."

"Things happen." Lupin said evasively before they all ran up the stairs to their dormitory. Lily stood and watched them go. She was sure they knew. She would have to corner them another time where they wouldn't be able to get away.

"That was close." Sirius sighed, flopping down on his bed.

"Do you think she knows?" Peter asked.  
"I would say so. She said she saw James and Severus in the Library talking about a potions assignment. Well you know very well that he was probably flirting with Severus the whole time." Remus stated.

"Sounds just like Prongs. Severus did say they would have it finished in under an hour three hours ago. He was probably snogging Severus till they were almost out of time and Sev had to put James straight."

"It also seems that they are using the RoR tonight since they aren't back yet."

"I guess so. Rab and me are going to be using it tomorrow night. I haven't shagged my little snake since school let out last Year."

"Ah, so that's why Rabastan can still walk properly." Remus smirked. Sirius grinned while Peter scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"How did you three go from chasing skirts in the summer sun to sleeping with boys."

"Love my dear Wormtail." Sirius stated, holding his hands to his heart. Remus shook his head at his friend's antics. "And speaking of love, how are you and my dear brother doing Rem?"

"Me and Regulus are fine. I told him about my lycanthrope and he said that he didn't care and still wanted to be with me."

"See I told you Moons that Reg wouldn't mind."

"I know but I was still scared that he would want nothing more to do with me."

"Well he does, so chill."

James and Severus entered the Room of Requirement. The room was cozy and warm, looking like the Common Room except in soft shades of brown and beige. A fire was roasting and a giant bed lay with red silk sheets with silver trimmings. Next to the bed laid a night table where James could see vanilla scented lube. He smirked and led his lovely boyfriend to the edge of the bed. Severus gulped and blushed, knowing exactly what they were going to do. He and James had only done this once before. They day they got together as a couple. Since then they hadn't found the time and privacy to do anymore than snog. After a month, both boys were ready to burst.

James's eyes surveyed his prey, taking in the lithe body that was beautifully flushed, the dark eyes and full pouty pink lips. Severus Snape was the most gorgeous being that James had the pleasure of tasting to the fullest. For their first time they had made love, not fucked or shagged like he did with his other playthings. Being with Severus meant something. He had thought that Lily Evans was the one he would change for, the only one he would tie himself down to. But know he realized that it was this pretty little raven that he would gladly give his life for. He would protect and love Severus till his last breath.

No one but his three friends knew. Sirius was surprisingly all right with the couple, though James suspected it was because he had been dating his own little snake in secret. Rabastan Lestrange. Remus was also fine with it, but Peter seemed confused and a little put off that his three best friends were more into guys than girls. Sure they had had fun chasing skirts and he use to have pleasurable pursuing Lily Evans with a passion, but really getting to know Severus had changed all that. He hadn't been thrilled when his mother and father arrived with a terrified and bloodied Snape. But know he wouldn't change that day for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Lily walks into the Library to find some books for her homework, but instead she finds out her best friend and his tormentor, James Potter, are a couple.

Warnings: Homosexuality, Mentions of Abuse and M rated smut later on

Pairings: James/Severus, Sirius/Rabastan, Remus/Regulus

Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me and never will, if they did Severus would still be alive and the Dark Lord would have been victorious. These people belong to J.K Rowling, a brilliant woman.

Authors note: I have no beta so sorry for any grammar mistakes, no matter how many times I go over this I won't be able to catch all my mistakes

Chapter 2

Lily woke up the next day on a bright Saturday morning. Her friend Alice was busy singing while spelling curls in her hair and Maria was deciding which muggle outfit to wear.

"Lily, do you think I should go casual, Drama Queen or slutty?"

"Casual, Ria."

"Ah Lily, always the boring one. I'm feeling a bit horny today. Might as well go slutty. Maybe I can attract James Potter's attention. Sirius and Remus too."

'I don't think you'll have much luck seducing Potter. You're the wrong gender' Lily thought to herself. 'I also wonder about Black and Lupin. They don't seem to be dating girls anymore. I think it happened around the same time that Potter stopped having a new girl on his arms every day.'

"Lily, are you okay?" Alice asked worriedly. Lily came out of her trance and looked at her friend.

"Yes Al, I'm perfectly okay. Just thinking about the homework I have to do. I couldn't find the books I needed yesterday so I'll go to the Library after breakfast."

"Okay Lils, as long as you are fine."

Lily, Alice and Maria walked into the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Lily's eyes immediately landed on James Potter and his three friends. He was laughing and shoving food into his mouth, looking beyond pleased. Black winked at Potter because of something Remus had said. Pettigrew seemed to be put off, but he would occasionally give a tiny smile whenever James would bump his shoulder. They seemed like good friends.

Lily then looked at the Slytherine table where he found Severus with Avery, Mulciber, Rosier, young Black, Wilkes, Crouch and the younger Lestrange. They were talking with each other quietly, eating with grace and poise, unlike her Gryffindor housemates who ate like starved pigs. She didn't know what they were talking about but she had a feeling with Avery and Mulciber it was about how great You-Know-Who is and how muggleborns or as they like to call them 'Mudbloods' should be killed. How Severus could sit there and listen to their garbage was beyond her.

"Lils, come on, you need to eat." Alice stated. Lily turned back to the food and started stacking her plate.

James and his three friends walked into the Great Hall, all eyes except for Peter's turned to the Slytherine table. James spotted Severus sitting there, eating with his friends. He hated Mulciber, Avery, Rosier, Wilkes and Crouch. They were Death Eaters in the making and he didn't want his sweet minx anywhere near them. Rabastan sat next to Severus who sat next to Regulus. Sirius was subtly eyeing his boyfriend with hungry in his eyes. Regulus gave Remus a cute little smile, while Severus blushed prettily when his dark eyes caught hazel. James smirked and went to sit down with his friends.

"I'm guessing you got some last night." Remus teased cheekily. Sirius winked at James who smirked in amusement.

"Of course I did. Just as amazing as the first time." James announced.

"We didn't need to know that." Sirius commented as he took a bite of his food. James and Remus shared a laugh, but Peter seemed quite.

"What's the matter Wormy?" James asked. They all seemed worried about their friend. Peter looked at them silently before shrugging. He then went back to staring aimlessly at nothing in particular.

"Come on Wormtail, lighten up. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't play me for a fool, I know something's wrong."

"It's just, what ever happened to chasing after girls. We use to have so much fun, but now, you all have boyfriends, so where does that leave me?"

"I didn't think about that I guess. Maybe you should think about getting your self a girl, or a boy if you prefer. I know we don't do what we use to and we had so much fun doing it, but we have to grow up sooner or later. We need to find someone to spend the rest of our lives, no matter how short it maybe, because of this war. We all said we wanted to become Auror. I know I want a family and a child before I die." James explained, getting understanding nods from his two other friends. Peter thought about it and nodded thoughtfully. He could understand where they were all coming from and it may be about time that he stopped fooling around and got serious about someone. He wanted a family and kids and he knew with the war getting more treacherous that they might not have that long to live. It was best to start now, while they had the protection of Dumbeldore.

"I understand." Peter finally said. James smiled and the group seemed back together. James would occasionally say something funny, bump Peter in the shoulder and watch happily as they youngest of the four gave a tiny smile. Breakfast was almost over, so they ate as quickly as possible before getting up. They would be going to the first Hogsmeade weekend, so they went to the front of the school where McGonagall was waiting with the carriages. She gave the four of them a stern glare before letting them get on. Other students were coming now. Severus, Rabastan and Regulus took their own carriage and James, Sirius and Remus couldn't wait for their dates with their respective lovers.

Severus blushed as he caught the eyes of his boyfriend. James Potter was as handsome as ever and just looking at him brought up the memories of last night. He was with his three other friends, two of which were eyeing his two friends, Regulus and Rabastan. Severus wondered about how Peter must feel as the odd one out, the only one who wasn't in a relationship. He really needs to start looking for a significant other. With this war on the way, everyone needs to find someone while they still had the sanctuary of Hogwarts.

"Severus, you weren't in your bed last night. Where were you?" Avery asked. He spooned some eggs into his mouth.

"I stayed over in the Library, doing more research on a new potion." Severus lied smoothly. The others believed his store effortlessly, because it had happened on several occasions before he started dating James, but he knew that Rabastan and Regulus knew better. The three of them were dating three Gryffindors who were very close friends, so it was only a matter of time before they all knew each other's secrets. Rabastan was the first of them, having been dating Sirius Black for an entire year. They started dating the first week of last year. Regulus was the second. Sirius and Regulus had gotten over their childish feuds and became quite close. Half way through last year Sirius introduced his little brother to his friends. Regulus and Remus hit it off immediately and have been dating ever since.

It was Severus who was the last to bag the incredible hot and amazing James Potter. It happened during the summer between fourth and fifth years. It all started when Tobias Snape got the drunkest he had ever been in his life. Eileen Snape noticed that her husband hadn't been home in weeks but thought nothing of it. Severus was happy that his father didn't come back. He always abused he and his mother whenever he came back, before up and leaving again. Tobias Snape was a muggle who hated magic and as such he took it out on his wife and child. Severus hated him, loathed him, but mother seemed to adore his, still see the good in him, no matter what he did to her or him. This was why he and his mother never left him.

After a month and a half of Tobias being gone, one afternoon Severus heard the door slam over and a drunken yell vibrate throughout the house.

"OH YAH DIRTY WHORE, COM 'ERE." Tobias screamed. Severus immediately ran down stairs to see his father holding his mother by the throat, strangling her. Scared for his mother's life, he ran head on into his father, making him let go. Tobias staggered back before setting his blood-shot eyes on his son. Severus tired to get away, but it was futile. Tobias beat his wife and child close to death. It was only because the neighbors heard the screams and called the cops. The muggle cops arrived only to find a bound and gagged Tobias and a dead Eileen Snape. The son was deemed missing.

As soon as the muggle cops were called, a group of Auror was dispatched. They took care of magical children's living in the muggle world. They arrived at Spinners Ed to the sound of screaming. The team of three knocked down the door, seeing a horrifying scene of blood splattered everywhere. One of the Auror tied and gagged Tobias, who dropped the bloody knife in his hand and dropped to the ground. Eileen Snape lay dead in a pool of her own blood, while Severus cowered in a corner, eyes blown wide and shaking like a leaf. Another Auror, the only female of the group gently made her way over to Severus.

"Hello, my name is Dorea. We are here to help you. Come with me." The black haired gray-eyed woman said softly. Severus shook his head at first and cowered some more, but Dorea was patient with his and soon enough he took her hand. As soon as he did, he collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss.

"Charlus, I think we should take him to our house. I am a healer so I'll be able to nurse him back to health."

"Alright." The Auror who tied up Tobias agreed. "I'll leave the rest to you." The third Auror nodded. Charlus and Dorea, with an unconscious Severus in her arms, apparated to their home.

Charlus and Dorea turned out to be the parents of James Potter. When Severus finally came through a week later, he woke to the sight of his greatest enemy staring at him. His first reaction was to hit him, so that was what he did, though it was weak and didn't do any damage. James had glared at his, called his Snivellius and left the room in a storm. His room. Not only did James not want him here, they had to share a room together. Dorea had transfigured another bed in the room, right next to James's bed. For the first month, James and Severus were at each other's throats. It was only Dorea threatening them with castration that they started to act nicely to each other. Severus wasn't sure how that turned into romance and he was convinced that if he asked James how it happened, he wouldn't have a bloody clue either. However, they weren't going to complain. They were in love and that was that.

Severus, Rabastan and Regulus finished breakfast and headed to the carriages, where they would be doing to the most amazing dates with their boyfriends.

Authors note: Another chapter done, please review. The more reviews the faster I go, they give me the inspiration to keep writing. I want to pair Peter up with someone but I wasn't sure whom. I was thinking setting him up with Maria, but I would love to hear any of your suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Lily walks into the Library to find some books for her homework, but instead she finds out her best friend and his tormentor, James Potter, are a couple.

Warnings: Homosexuality, Mentions of Abuse and M rated smut later on

Pairings: James/Severus, Sirius/Rabastan, Remus/Regulus

Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me and never will, if they did Severus would still be alive and the Dark Lord would have been victorious. These people belong to J.K Rowling, a brilliant woman.

Authors note: I have no beta so sorry for any grammar mistakes, no matter how many times I go over this I won't be able to catch all my mistakes

Chapter 3

Severus and his friends split off with their respective boyfriends. He felt bad for Peter who was left all alone, but soon that though was out of his head as James wrapped his arms around him. Severus snuggled deeply. People were staring at them in shock, confusion, jealousy and disbelief. They had talked about this for a while now and James wanted to come out that he was dating Severus and happily so. It was because Severus had complained that girls were still flirting with him, thinking they could be his weeklong fling, and it caused the green-eyed monster to rear its ugly head. Severus was happy that James didn't want to keep him as his dirty little secret. He just hoped that this decision wouldn't come back to bite him on the butt.

"James Potter and Severus Snape, it can't be." Severus heard one girl whisper to another. The second girl nodded. "They are mortal enemies and besides why would our Quidditch star date that know-it-all Slytherine, it's not natural." Severus knew that people who start talking, but it seemed more subdued than he thought it would be.

"What's that ugly thing doing with our hot Gryffindor, they shouldn't be in the same space as each other let alone holding hands."

"Is it as greasy as we think it is?"

"James, I'm available and so much better than that disgrace of a human being."

"Snivellius should go die in a corner."

The insults were spat one after another in a maddening frenzy. Severus knew this was going to happen, but he had hoped that it wouldn't be this bad. The girls were all red faced and looked ready to commit murder. It was the same look his father held in his eyes as he killed his mother and tried to kill him. He flinched and whimpered into James's side, which caused James to immediately grip on harder and started rushing them towards a less crowded part.

Once they were there James started to slow down and Severus seemed to have calmed down so. They were starting to leave the place were most of the students went around and headed towards the Hog's Head. They entered the dingy pub and took a seat as far away from human eyes as possible. Severus knew this was a cowardly move, but he couldn't take their looks and he was thankful that James knew that too.

"It will get better eventually." James stated, reaching out to grasp Severus hand. "You wait here and I'll get us some butterbeer, okay." Severus nodded and watched as James went up to the counter were an old man that resembled a hobo Dumbeldore stood. Severus would have thought more on it but before he could, a head of bright red hair and a smiling face blocked his vision. It was Lily Evans, his best friend, or at least he hoped she still was after finding out he had been dating James Potter of all people.

"Hello Lily." Severus greeted politely, smiling happily. Lily smiled back and Severus felt a sense of relief.

"Have you heard the news?" He asked bluntly.

"I already knew."

"What? How?"

"Yesterday night. I needed to find a book for my homework but instead I saw you and Potter together in our usual spot in the Library." Lily stated simply.

"Oh," was all Severus could say.

"Evans." James greeted coolly. Lily turned to gaze at James who held two butterbeers in his hands. "I would have gotten you one had I know you would be popping in."

"That's fine, I can get my own." Lily stated stiffly. Lily and James stared at each other with barely concealed distain. Lily didn't know what Severus saw in Potter, but she knew that he was nothing but a rotten toerag. James sat down across from Severus and Evans, not liking the fact that she was cutting into his and Severus's date.

"So, how did this happen Severus?" Lily asked, trying to both make conversation and to find out how this could possibly happen. Severus stiffened immediately and James glared at Evans for making his lover so uncomfortable. However, before he was able to chastise her, Severus started speaking. He spoke in a monotone, emotions detached as he told Lily the events of that day that started the whole thing. Lily looked sick, outraged and sympathetic. Soon Severus told how they had at first been rude and hateful to each other until Dorea's threat. Severus explained that he and James acted nicer to each other and after talking for weeks, they found out that they felt romantic feeling for one another. Lily listened the entire time, nodding thoughtfully. It explained a lot and for now her curiosity was pacified.

"That's nice. I am happy for you."

"Thank you Lily." Severus said contentedly. James was starting to get annoyed with the redheads appearance. He knew she was Severus's best friend, so he had to make sure he didn't sound rude when he told her to leave.

"Evans, I hope you don't mind, but I'm kind of having a date with my lovely Severus and I would like it if you left us alone." James stated as kindly as he could. Lily glared at him but Severus looked pleadingly at Lily.

"Fine, I was going to met Alice and Maria at the Three Broomsticks anyways." Lily said didn't want to leave but she got up and gave an awkward smile. "Tell me all about it later Severus."

"Of course Lily." James watched as Evans left, breathing an inner sigh of relief. Now that she was gone he could shower all his attention on his prettily little boyfriend.

Lily stormed out the Hog's Head, ignoring the looks she was getting from her schoolmates. She was not in the mood to hear their stupid comments about the new couple. She couldn't believe that pig. James Potter chased girl like nobodies business, but all of a sudden he turned gay and decided to date his once enemy and target of his cruel jokes. No matter what Severus had told her she just couldn't believe that he could just change like that. Severus deserved better than James Potter and she was determined to make him see that. There were several other great guys, preferably in Ravenclaw or Huffelpuff.

Maria and Alice greeted Lily she sat down at their stall. Alice noticed her friend's distress and asked her what has caused this.

"I assume you heard the rumors."

"Well yes, how could we not, it's been all around. Everyone is talking about it."

"I can't believe that James, Sirius and Remus are gay. It totally defeats the purpose of wearing this outfit today." Maria pouted. Lily knew about Potter, but Black and Lupin were news to her, though she had suspected they were.

"Black and Lupin?"

"Yeah, they came out with their boyfriends. Sirius is dating Rabastan Lestrange and Remus is dating Sirius's little brother, Regulus Black." Alice answered. Lily noticed that they were all dating Slytherines. Maybe Potter was serious about Severus, but she would withhold judgment till later. There was still a lot that she needed to know before she let James Potter have free reign of her best friend.

Peter Pettigrew walked into the Three Broomsticks and his eyes immediately landed on Lily's table. Not having his friends with him was very boring and lonely, so he had nothing to lose by joining them.

"Excuse me but may I sit with you three?" The three Gryffindor girls looked up at Peter who stood there nervously. Lily took pity on him and moved over some so he could join them. Peter happily took the seat.

"We were just talking about your friends and their new boyfriends." Maria smirked. Peter seemed uncomfortable but didn't say anything.

"How come you are the only one without?"

"I still like girls." Peter replied meekly.

"That's good to know but not what I meant."

"I guess it was because I wasn't looking as seriously as they had." Peter answered honestly.

"Are you now?" Alice asked.

"Yes, it gets very lonely nowadays, so I have decided to start looking for someone I can spend the rest of my life with."

"Anyone that interests you?'

"Haven't found anyone yet, but I'm still looking."

"What do you want in a girl?" Lily asked.

"Someone intelligent and funny and has a good personality."

"What about how they look?" Maria asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as they are a good person and we get along."

"That's nice. I'm sure you'll find someone." Lily reassured.

Over at a different table in the Three Broomsticks sat Mulciber, Avery and Rosier. They were in a very heated discussion about today's revelations.

"How could they go out with those vile Gryffindors?" Mulciber grumbled. Avery agreed but Evan seemed a bit hesitant.

"Well Severus was a half blood anyways, so no loss there, and Sirius, even if he is a blood traitor, is a pureblood from a very wealthy family. He hasn't yet been disowned, so nothing bad is going to happen to Rabastan if they do date." Rosier tried to reason.

"True as that may be, they are still Gryffindors, and what about Regulus dating that half blood. It's not right." Avery argued.

"Look, I don't think it's such a bad thing. The Black family will still have a pureblood heir and besides if Regulus was to marry a pureblood and he has a taste for males, he could be set up with one of us and I know you don't swing that way."

"Then he will just have to marry a girl. He doesn't need to lower himself down to that level. He is acting like a disgusting Mudblood." Mulciber raged. Evan didn't really believe in where this conversation was going. He saw nothing wrong with dating Gryffindors or muggleborns.

He took a quick look at Lily Evans with her friends before averting his eyes. If his friends ever knew that he had a crush on a muggleborn, he would be abandoned by his friends and disowned by his family. He had had his eye on that cure little redhead since they day Severus introduced his friends to her. Mulciber and Avery had insulted her the minute they found out her blood status as well as her house, but he had found her charming and intelligent. She was everything he wanted in a significant other. He loved that she was unbiased towards Slytherines. She only hated the ones that thought less of her because of her status and wanted to join You-Know-Who. He didn't want to join Lord Voldemort. He didn't believe in blood purity. There were so little purebloods left that they had to inbreed to keep the blood true and Evan just couldn't stomach marry and reproducing with someone so close to him. He wanted Lily but he didn't know how to go about it, but for now maybe it was best if he distanced himself from these people. Wilkes and Crouch came over so as politely as he could he excused himself and left. Giving Lily Evans one last look before he left the pub. He really needed to find the courage to talk with her.

Authors note: Another chapter done, please review. The more reviews the faster I go, they give me the inspiration to keep writing. I am still deciding on whom I want with Peter. Maria is looking like the most likely candidate. I also decided to pair Lily with someone since James is with Severus. Evan Rosier just seemed to be one of the only guys I could put her with, since she positively hates Mulciber and Avery and doesn't care much for Barty and Wilkes.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Lily walks into the Library to find some books for her homework, but instead she finds out her best friend and his tormentor, James Potter, are a couple.

Warnings: Homosexuality, Mentions of Abuse and M rated smut later on

Pairings: James/Severus, Sirius/Rabastan, Remus/Regulus

Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me and never will, if they did Severus would still be alive and the Dark Lord would have been victorious. These people belong to J.K Rowling, a brilliant woman.

Authors note: I have no beta so sorry for any grammar mistakes, no matter how many times I go over this I won't be able to catch all my mistakes

Chapter 4

Sirius walked around with Rabastan on his arm. They had all decided to come out with their boyfriends. Sirius saw nothing wrong with this and was as happy as could be as he dragged Rabastan into the Three Broomsticks. Evan Rosier walked out the door as they entered, giving Rabastan a slight nod and an encouraging smile. Rabastan quickly returned it. Sirius saw Peter with Lily and her friends and he had to smirk. It seemed that Peter was already looking for a girl of his own. He wished him luck as he took Rabastan to a stall of their own and went to order two butterbeers.

"Hello Rosmerta." Sirius greeted.

"Hello Sirius, have you brought another sweet thing to my pub? Where is she? Are you going to introduce me to your latest conquest? Merlin knows that you haven't brought anyone here in a year."

"Of course Rosmerta, he's over there." Sirius replied, nodding in the direction of their table where Rabastan sat patiently.

"He?" Rosmerta gasped, looking over at Rabastan. Sirius nodded with a smile.

"Well he is very cute. I always thought you like girls."

"I guess I'm bi, it just took that special someone to bring it out."

"This isn't just a fling is it?"

"No, I think this may be the really thing."

"Then I wish you luck." Rosmerta smiled, handing him his two butterbeers. Sirius took them and nodded gratefully.

He arrived at the table with their drinks. Rabastan looked up with light chocolate eyes and Sirius was immensely pleased that he could call this angel his own. He didn't know what he did to deserve the younger Lestrange but he knew that he would always love and protect him. Rabastan was his longest relationship ever. They had been together a little longer than a year and Sirius didn't see it ending any day soon. They had known about each other for years, but had never bothered talking to each other. Rabastan knew him as a blood traitor of the House of Black. Sirius knew him to be a Slytherine and as he judged all Slytherines to be pure blood supremacist with foul attitudes, he judged Rabastan as the same. Especially since his older brother, who was recently married to his whacko of a cousin Bellatrix, had joined You-Know-Who; Sirius thought that Rabastan would follow in his shoes. However when they had finally did talk, Sirius was pleasantly surprised that that wasn't the case. Rabastan didn't want to join the Dark Lord and didn't believe as strongly in blood purity as the other Slytherines did.

They had met on a joint detention from McGonagall. Sirius was in for setting off a dungbomb in the hallways and Rabastan for cursing a Ravenclaw seventh year, verbally that is. Apparently Rabastan had exploded after a Ravenclaw boy had smacked his arse and started to hit on him. McGonagall had come around the corner and had heard the appalling words that were spewing forth from Rabastan's cherry lips. Without even getting Rabastan's side of the story McGonagall sentenced him to detention that night. Sirius had been the first one in the room and barely noticed as Rabastan entered. It was McGonagall greeting the young Slytherine that Sirius noticed his presence. Rabastan was short and lithe, with lovely pale skin, chocolate eyes and neat wavy brown hair. Even when they weren't dating Sirius had to admit that he was beautiful.

"Thank you for being here Mr. Lestrange." McGonagall quipped. "You both have detention with me, so I would like you to start grading the first years homework. They are pilled on my desk and here is the answer key. I will know if you purposefully mess with anybodies homework." Rabastan walked forward to take the parchment from McGonagall. Without waiting any more time Sirius and Rabastan started working under the penetrating gaze of the Gryffindor Head of House. About an hour and a half into the detention McGonagall got up sharply, announcing that she had a quick errand to do. Taking some paperwork with her McGonagall stormed out of the Transfiguration classroom. Sirius and Rabastan continued as if nothing happened but soon enough Sirius was itching to start up a conversation, though he didn't know why.

"So why are you here?"

"Obviously because I have detention." Rabastan answered dryly.

Sirius scowled. "I meant how did you get detention?"

"Some arsehole decided to hit on me and molest me. I gave him a few choice words and McGonagall heard me and gave me detention." Rabastan sulked, crossing his arms in indignity. Sirius couldn't help but think it cute, eyeing that pouty bottom lip.

"Did she ask you why you had been cursing at an older boy?"

"No she didn't, gave me detention and let him go."

"Even I think that's unfair." Sirius stated, hoping in would pacify the younger.

"It is, but what's done is done." Rabastan seemed to have calmed down.

There was an awkward silence between them now. Sirius wanted to keep talking with Rabastan but the younger didn't seem keen on the idea. Whatever had been bothering seemed to have subsided after Sirius had agreed that McGonagall was being unfair. Now all Sirius wanted to do was continue talking. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to get to know Rabastan.

"So, um." Sirius flinched. He was much more suave when he was picking up girls.

"What do you want?" Rabastan asked curiously, finishing his stack of checked work. Sirius had barely touched his.

"I just wanted to ask you what your favorite color is?" Sirius could have cursed his stupidity. Of all the things to ask, he started with that. Rabastan seemed confused but answered with a soft 'gold.'

"Why?" Rabastan asked.

"Just wanted to know. What is your favorite food?" Sirius asked. Rabastan didn't know why Sirius asked or why he cared enough to ask but he answered anyways. Sirius kept firing question and Rabastan answered honestly. As time progressed Sirius couldn't help but feel attracted to Rabastan. He was cute, sarcastically funny and intelligent. He decided that it was Rabastan's turn to ask questions so he turned the reigns to Rabastan and answered all of his questions.

By the time McGonagall had returned, they were well acquainted with each other. McGonagall let them off the hook and they both vacated her classroom. Standing outside in the hall, Sirius decided this was his only chance.

"Rabastan, will you go out with me?" Sirius asked, gathering all his Gryffindor courage. Rabastan stared at him with wide chocolate eyes before a small smile blossomed on cherry lips. He really wanted to kiss them. He had asked out numerous girls out and he had always felt confident that he would get them and even if he didn't, it was their loss. However with Rabastan, he didn't feel confident and he was sure he wouldn't be able to brush up rejection as easily. Sirius had no idea why but there was something about Rabastan that felt different, more real than anything he had ever experienced before, and they had only talked for an hour or two. He wanted Rabastan more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

"Yes." Rabastan replied. He looked so adorable when he blushed, very enticing and Sirius couldn't help but kiss him. He wrapped his arms around the nimble waist and pulled Rabastan closer, bringing their mouths together. The kiss was better than any Sirius had ever had, and he had had many, and he knew he would forever be addicted. Rabastan's lips were soft and luscious and the little mewling noises that he was letting out got Sirius's blood pumping south. The inside of his mouth was mapped by Sirius's tongue and it was heaven but soon enough air was needed and they parted.

"Wow." Rabastan sighed dreamily.

"So, it's getting late and Filch will catch us soon. How about me met tomorrow at seven in the Library. Common grounds. Sounds good?"

"Yes it does, I'll see you tomorrow."

Sirius and Rabastan had met the next day and then next and the next. Sirius just couldn't get enough of the cute Slytherine. They finished their drinks and were preparing to leave when Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes and Crouch came over.

"Rabastan," Mulciber greeted, ignoring Sirius's existence.

"Nathan, William, Henry and Barty, what do you want?"

"Just wondering what you are doing with this Gryffindor and blood traitor?"

"I am obviously on a date." Rabastan sneered though it didn't look too intimidating. It actually looked quite endearing. Sirius smirked, it seemed that all the cute Slytherines had that look, Severus and Regulus did.

"Why with him?" Avery hissed. Sirius didn't like the direction this was taking but let Rabastan deal with his Slytherine friends. He had already taken this up with his own friends when he told them about him and Rabastan. That had no been a pleasant conversation, especially with an angry, betrayed and disgusted James Potter. Fortunately, it had blown over and they were once again friends.

"Because I love him and plan on marrying him." The look on the other Slytherines faces was hilarious and Sirius wished he had a camera with him. However what he was really focused on was what Rabastan had said. He knew he loved him, but the marriage thing had gone unasked of, but Sirius found that he didn't mind, in fact he wanted to marry Rabastan.

"You cannot. We will tell your parents and brother. They will not be pleased that you want to marry a blood traitor. Purebloods are disowned because of such travesties." Wilkes growled out cruelly.

"In other circumstance that would be the case, but not this one. Sirius may be called a blood traitor but he has yet to be disowned. His parents would be thrilled that their heir would marry a pureblood and have pureblood children, so I doubt Mr. and Mrs. Black would not want this marriage between two strong pureblood families. My own would also be pleased, seeing as I am going to marry and carry on the Black name, thus further strengthening the family ties then my brother marriage to a branch member of the Black family. Therefore telling my parents or Sirius's for any matter will not help anything on your side, in fact in will only turn in our favor." Rabastan stated, crossing his arms, daring them to question his logic. Sirius wouldn't even question it. It was true, even if he didn't care for his parents say, they would love this arrangement and it may even help take the pressure off of Regulus and his half-blood boyfriend, if their oldest heir was getting married to a pureblood and have pureblood babies.

Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes and Crouch had nothing more to say and stormed off, exiting the Three Broomsticks. They were done here anyways.

"Come on Rabastan, let's go to Honeydukes. I'll buy you anything you want." Sirius offered his hand and Rabastan took it eagerly. The two of them left for the exit, where they met up with Remus and Regulus. They both seemed incredibly happy and had bags full of whatever they had bought. Sirius smiled at his friend and embraced his little brother. They chatted for a while before they went their separate ways. Sirius hummed to himself. He was really glad that his brother ended up with Remus instead of some arsehole. Introducing his little brother to his friends may have been one of the smartest things he had ever done.

Authors note: Another chapter done, please review. The more reviews the faster I go, they give me the inspiration to keep writing. I think I will be putting Maria and Peter together because I can't think of anyone else who would and I still love the idea of Lily and Evan together, so it can't be Peter/Lily and Alice is suppose to marry Frank Longbottom. I hope you all liked a bit of insight into how Sirius and Rabastan came to be. Now we will be focusing on Remus and Regulus and how they met and fell in love.


End file.
